Dead Minds
Dead Minds is the third episode of the first season of The Island. It is the third episode of the series overall. Synopsis Nathalie and Michael fight, and some of the Island's secrets are told, when, a long time ago, Nine Knights are summoned to fight a possible treat that could destroy us all. Recap Previously on The Island A car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. Six people walk until they get to a strange hostage. Nathalie finds there a small black cloth and keeps it. Nathalie and Michael go to the attic where Michael finds a dagger, and Nathalie a battle knife, a map and a diary.The six find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. Nathalie and Michael are walking at a forest. Michael opens the graves and frees the monsters. He and Nathalie run to the forest and she says "I don't think anywhere else is safe". Louis and Cody split in different directions. Episode Michael and Nathalie are running at the forest when they are attacked by some zombies. They easily kill the zombies and kept running until Nathalie stops. She compains she is tired and rise a camp there at the forest. Michael also stays there. Nathalie decides to open the "Alexander's Journal". She starts reading it. At the past, a boy is entering a room where his parents are talking to some strangers. The boy sneaks into the room in silence, to hear their discussion. The boy's father, a blacksmith, George Smith, tells his nine guests about the Dark Day: a day where The Master of Shadows will cast his curse to turn the entire Island to a living nightmare. One of their guests, Flynn Andrew tells them they should fight. They should "grab their weapons and let it be"; while the inteligent Clairy Fhoan tells it's better to think about it, make a plan. George Smith tells them that he actually has a plan. But he will need the nine. He will need Nine Knights. Back to the present, Nathalie is reading the journal when Michael comes up. The two have a brief argument and starts lightning and raining at the island. Not raining water, but blood. Then, she punches his face, and the two start fighting at the blood rain. The journal falls back and it opens on a page. Meanwhile, Cody Leonard arrives at a village, There, he entered a tower. At the tower, he found a "map room" where he saw a heavy book with strange writing. At the room, he saw a dead skelleton holding a sword. He took the sword and the skelleton strangely tried to attack, but its arms were broken. Cody was scared and throwed the book at the skelleton, killing it. He took the sword and kept exploring. Back at the past, the Nine Knights are at the Guardian Tower, and George tells their leader, Rodrick Shomwell, about the daggers he is crafting. Rodrick says that, for the first time, they have hope. George is going home with his son, but when they arrive, George's wife Louise La Dant is dead, and with her blood, it's written "Greetings from The Master". George La Dant and his son run to the tower, but when they arrive, the Master of Shadows kills Rodrick, and leaves as the eight remaining knights arrive. They are all terrified and desperate. As no one else could lead them, George told that he would be their leader, the ninth knight. At the present, Cody heard strange noises coming from up the tower, so he climbed to the top. At the top, he saw lots of books, wood and manuscripts being burned in a gigantic bonfire. Someone was throwing the things there, and he got closer to see who was there, discovering it was the Minotaur. The monster attacked, destroying the sword and critically injuring Cody, but fell down the tower, saving Cody's life, although the monster was still alive. Meanwhile, Nathalie and Michael stop fighting and apologize. The night falls and Michael goes to sleep. Nathalie, with resentment, waits him sleep, takes the Journal, her dagger, and leaves. Characters Main Characters *Nathalie Hertimer *Michael Leonard *Cody Leonard Support Characters *Master of Shadows *George Smith *George's Son *Minotaur Guest Characters *Oscar Lumni *Clairy Fhoan *Connan Tervis *Marilys Twyn *Andrilus Twyn *Cornelius Siren *Oliver Black *Flynn Andrew *Rodrick Shomwell *Louise La Dant Trivia Production Notes *The opening titlecard features the village. *The title of the episode references Rodrick's death. Episode Connections *The episode tells the beginning of the stories of the daggers, later told in episode The Journal *The episode is totally connected with The Journal *This episode marks the split of Michael and Nathalie's timelines. Category:George's Timeline Category:Nathalie's Timeline Category:Michael's Timeline Category:Cody's Timeline